I'll Protect You, My Little Angel
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Momo is accused of a crime she did not do. Now she's on the run, its up to her friends to help prove her innocence. HitsuHina romance. Please Review!
1. Falsely Accused

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! I have good news and bad news, but nothing really relating to you guys, but I'm going to tell you anyways. The good news is that I just got better from my stupid fever, and the bad news is that now I have a really bad sore throat. When I talk my throat hurts, it's such a pain. Those are the reasons why I didn't update any of my fics over the weekend. I was super dizzy with my fever and every time I got out of bed, I felt really cold and I would fall so I was stuck in bed the whole time. I did get a new idea for a fic though, and that's what you're about to read right now if you continue to read. Hope you guys enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated)

**PS: **I will get to my other fics soon.

Story: I'll Protect You, My Little Angel

Chapter 1: Falsely Accused

Momo was about to die. She didn't even know why. All she knew was that she was accused of a crime that she did not commit. She knew she was innocent, and many of the townspeople did too; however, the king saw her as guilty after the trial, and the king's word was final.

Momo even thought about breaking herself out, once, but that thought was long gone. It wouldn't matter if she got out. If she were lucky enough to escape the guards, she wouldn't get very far, before someone found her and captured her again. So she lay in the cage they carried her in.

Everyone had already heard of her execution, including her best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, who also happened to be her childhood friend. After the soldiers brought her out the cage, she kneeled down in respect for the king. The 13 imperial guards watched her; Hitsugaya watched while being filled with anger for Yamamoto treating her like this. He gritted his teeth as Yamamoto spoke.

"Momo Hinamori, you shall be locked up in your cell from now until the day of your execution. Food will be brought to you each day during the morning and the night. You will no longer be having lunch. Is tha-" He was cut off.

"King Yamamoto, you can't just take away her lunch!"

"Sorry, he's a bit tipsy today." Kyoraku, another one the 13 guards, covered Hitsugaya and pulled him back. If he hadn't done that, Toshiro would have surely been punished.

Yamamoto announced everything else and the meeting was over. As everyone left, Momo was being taken to the cell. It was pitch dark as they carried the cage, but a moment later, the sound of people falling to the ground was heard, followed by the sound of breaking metal.

"W-Who are y-you?" asked the worried Momo.

**Author's note: **So, did you guys like it? I hope you did, now please press that review button. I know it's short, but my first chapters are usually like that. Anyways, I'll update when I reach 10 reviews.


	2. Yamamoto's Edict

**Author's note: **Here's the next update. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all those that reviewed last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to Check Out: **Shinigami Vote Off (Updated), Her Heavenly Guardian (Updated), Handcuffed Together! (Updated)

Chapter 2: Yamamoto's Edict

Hinamori squinted her eyes in the darkness to try to see who the stranger was. However, with in the night, there was no use.

"Shhh." The stranger said before covering Momo's mouth. The stranger carried her off into the night, bridal-style. Momo struggled out of the hold, but to no avail, she was stuck.

Yamamoto went to the cells to check up on Momo, but found that she didn't arrive. Finding that odd, he went to check things out and found the guards knocked out. He immediately called a meeting with the imperial guards. All but one showed up. The one missing was none other than Hitsugaya.

Yamamoto immediately knew that he must've been the one to break Momo out. After all, he was one of the most serious and never missed a meeting so it was extra suspicious that he happened to miss this one. He informed everyone of Hitsugaya's betrayal, and almost everyone was shocked. Gin didn't seem to be affected by the news.

Hitsugaya was long gone with Momo already. Many people had helped him, including Matsumoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, and some others. Momo finally got a glimpse of his face and immediately blushed, though unable to be seen in the dark. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He replied as he continued to dash forward with Hinamori in her arms. She smiled and tried hard not to move around.

"Hitsugaya and Hinamori are not to be brought back; they are to be executed on sight!" Yamamoto proclaimed, and to some of them it was good news while to others, it was bad news.

The proclamation was told everywhere, and eventually it even reached the ears of Hitsugaya and Hinamori, whom were hiding in a town. "Hitsugaya-kun, if you get caught they'll kill you, and we can't just keep running! They'll find us eventually." Momo said worriedly. "We just have to hide until they've found out who really stole the crest. So don't worry, and get some sleep, you still look tired."

Momo obediently rested her head on the soft feathery pillow and went to sleep, with Hitsugaya by her side the whole time. He looked outside and noticed the wanted posters on the walls; Toshiro didn't think they'd find out this fast. He then looked back to Momo, and walked up to her. As she slept, she didn't notice the light kiss that was planted on her forehead by a worried Hitsugaya.

"Soifon, Mayuri, and Komamura. You three should be enough to kill those two. You will leave after the meeting, with Soifon leading the group. I expect a report to come in no later than a week. All of you are dismissed."

The three guards left immediately and started searching for the two traitors. They didn't know another one of the 13 guards were secretly right behind them trailing them.

**Author's note: **Sorry for this really short chapter, but I thought it was enough. Anyways, just a minor cliff. What's going to happen to Hitsugaya and Hinamori? Whose the mysterious 4th member following after Soifon's group? Take a guess in your reviews. I will update when I reach 28 reviews.


	3. The Mysterious Man

Author's note: Hi everyone

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Sorry for this late update, but I was just being lazy. Anyways, thanks for everyone that reviewed! Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), Magical Love (Updated)

Chapter 3: The Mysterious Man

"Momo… run!" The blood-covered Hitsugaya lay there, motioning for Hinamori to run. The white-haired boy's body was full of cuts and other injuries. Momo's tears dropped as she rushed to Hitsugaya. The more she ran; however, the farther away Hitsugaya seemed to appear.

Suddenly a familiar man appeared next to Hitsugaya and with a sword drawn and at Hitsugaya's neck, the man slit Toshiro's neck. Blood splattered everywhere and Toshiro died instantaneously.

"SHIRO-CHAN!" She screamed out. "Momo, Momo, wake up. I'm right here." Toshiro shook her to bring her out of her terrifying nightmare. Her beautiful eyes opened and there were tears. Momo latched onto her Shiro-chan forcefully, and her body quivered violently.

Toshiro did the only thing he could think of, and patted her back gently and soothingly, all the while whispering to the startled girl. "It's ok, Momo. I'm right here. Don't worry." His voice was of a loving and concerned sound.

"Shiro-chan… Shiro-chan… Shiro-chan…" She continued to call out between sobs. "Momo, what's wrong?" Momo's response remained the same.

After a while, the sobs ceased and she stopped her shaking. Normally, a nightmare was just a nightmare to Momo, but that one was just so graphic and realistic. Momo let go of Hitsugaya and took a good look at her. Her fingers gently brushed across his neck, right where the man had cut in her dream.

She was so relieved to see that there was only skin there and her friend was still breathing and fine. "Momo, what did you have a nightmare about?"

"You… You were killed by…" She looked in her mind for a name, but she couldn't find one. She was sure she had met this man before, but why can't she remember his name now?

"By who?" Toshiro questioned for the answer, but Momo couldn't seem to grasp the name. "Sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I can't remember, but I know I've met him before, I just can't remember where." "Ok, if you remember who it was or anything about him, just tell me ok?"

"Ok, Shiro-chan." She replied back. Toshiro brushed away the remaining tears on her beautiful face. Momo gave Hitsugaya a small smile, and her face blushed a deep shade of red. "I'll go get you some water, Momo."

He went to get a bottle of water for Momo. '_She knows the man, and he appears in her dream yet she can't remember his name nor how she knows him. Could it be…_'

Momo thanked Hitsugaya and drank the water thirstily. He continued to ponder about the different possibilities of who the man could be. "Shiro-chan, what are we going to do today?"

"Well, we can't go outside unless we put on disguises, but we shouldn't go outside unless it's an emergency anyways. So we can do anything you want, as long as we stay inside."

"Hitsugaya-kun, do we have to hide like this from now on?" Momo looked at Hitsugaya hoping that they wouldn't. "No, we just have to stay here until Matsumoto and the other's figure out who did it." He replied with a smile.

"Hitsugaya-kun, why is it you don't think that I did it? All the clues point to me." He pulled her into another warm hug, this time with his lips just millimeters away from her ear. "I just know it's not you, and even if you committed a crime, I'd still be here protecting you." His answer seemed to bring hope into her, and she lightly blushed.

"Why would you put yourself in danger and help me though?" Toshiro sighed and looked at her. "Because we're best friends, and I'll always be watching out for you." He let go of her and added an afterthought. '_And also because I love you._'

Toshiro then went to the kitchen to cook some noodles for Hinamori as she tidied up the room. She then went to take a quick shower wondering who the man in her nightmare could be. When she came out, she got dressed and walked rested on the bed. Hitsugaya gave the food to Momo and she ate it graciously.

Hitsugaya then went to take a shower and afterwards he left to go shop for more stuff. Momo protested that she could go, but Hitsugaya wouldn't just let her go outside. He went to a stand to get some fruit, which consisted of watermelons, watermelons, and more watermelons.

It would take him no time to finish all of them with Momo. He then went to get some more noodles and ingredients for later. Finally he went to get some Ice Cream for Momo, knowing she would want something sweet to eat.

His thoughts carried him to Momo's lips. Those sweet lips that he wanted to claim so badly. Toshiro started heading back to the inn where they were staying.

"Should we just capture him now?"

"No, knowing him, he wouldn't tell us where Hinamori was even if we threatened him."

"Then we just keep following him. He must be heading back now. If we just keep following him, then we'll also find the Hinamori."

Hitsugaya suddenly slowed down his pace. '_So, they've already found us. How many are there? There should be at least 2, maybe three. If there are two, then I could probably defeat them, but if it's 3 then there's a problem. Whatever the case, I can't go back now. If they find Hinamori, she'll be dead for sure._'

Hitsugaya made his way to the outskirts of the town and put down everything. "So why don't you guys just show yourselves. It'll make things go by so much quicker."

"Long time no see Hitsugaya. I'm sure you know what kind of a situation you're in. If you surrender yourself, and tell us where Hinamori is, then we could possibly lessen your punishment."

Hitsugaya gave them a glare before drawing out his sword. "Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

Momo finished eating and sat on the bed looking out the window. Suddenly, a cold chill swept up her spine as if something horrible was about to happen.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked it. If you don't, you have my apologies. Please review. I'll update when I reach 49 reviews.


	4. Heated Battle

**Author's note: **Ok, on with the next chapter. I really have no idea where this fic is going, so if you guys have any ideas, please tell me. Anyway, please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 4: Heated Battle

Blades clashed over and over again, with Hitsugaya finding himself on the losing end of the fight. Where one point was defended, another two were attacked. He knew it was a futile attempt, but he tried nonetheless.

Not taking even one moment to catch his breath, Hitsugaya charged in. Relentless attacks were fired one after another, each resembling an uncontrollable fire, threatening to consume Hitsugaya. He didn't know what to do, especially now, with his diminishing list of options.

By now, he was covered with a storm of cuts, slashes, and scratches. As he frantically searched through his mind for possible solutions to his current predicament, an image of Momo popped into mind. She was the reason he was fighting right now. She was the reason he was risking his life now. She was the reason he'd continue on. She was everything to him, and he would gladly give up his life for the sake of hers.

_Flashback:_

"_I'm going to call you Shiro-chan!" The girl released him from the hug, satisfied with the nickname she had thought up. Though the little boy didn't know it at the time, she would become his first and best friend; his one and only love. _

_End Flashback:_

At last, the final blows were dealt and Hitsugaya found himself unable to defend anymore.

"It's the end of the line, Hitsugaya! Surrender now and we won't have to kill you. Tell us where she is."

"You'll just have to kill me then." Flashing his trademark smirk, he got ready for his impending demise. '_For Momo._'

"Then die!"

HITSUHINA

Matsumoto, and her crew checked every aspect of the crime. They searched for what seemed like hours, but all to no avail. Kira's group had no luck as well; where they had one theory, they found another contradicted the previous. It was as if Momo really did commit the crime. However, just as all hope seemed lost, a single star shone above all falsities and deceit. Like an angel giving a kiss, Kyoraku had found evidence proving Momo's innocence. Three waiters and the owner of a restaurant claimed that Momo was indeed dining during the period of the felony. Even Yamamoto himself could not deny simple logic put clearly in front of him. It was simple, if a person is not at the scene of the crime during the crime, then it is inconceivable for the person to have commit the crime. Therefore, it can be concluded that Momo was not able to commit the crime.

"I've got them right here. They should be able to convince Old Man Yama." The ever-lax Kyoraku said cheerfully. "Then let's hurry up and show King Yamam-"

"I don't think so." A mysterious sounded the room, bringing down a chill of fear.

"Who's there?!"

"Why, it's just me." The shadows revealed a man with a kind smile upon his face. As if directly challenging the smile, the air around him was of a deadly stillness.

"Souske-kun, what are you doing here? Not trying to hide anymore evidence are you?"

"So you figured it out, have you? How sad it is that you finally found evidence, but are unable to use it?"

"What you mean unable to use it? We'll show the King right now!" Matsumoto's usual carefree demeanor was completely overshadowed by her present anger.

"But how can you show the king when you're locked up in this room?" On cue, the black wall surrounded the group, leaving no openings for exits. "How unfortunate that you'll die of hunger well before being able to reveal the truth?" Aizen took leave after giving them a devilish smile.

"Looks like he's thought this through quite well." Promptly striking him on the head as punishment, Matsumoto started pounding on the walls. "We gotta get out of here! It's only a matter of time before Momo-chan and Hitsugaya get caught."

"Don't worry so much, you'll get stress lines. Everything will be fine, Jushiro-kun is still out there."

HITSUHINA

"Hitsugaya, get out of here, I'll buy you some time." Ukitake said as he blocked a blade from slicing Hitsugaya in half. A single bead of sweat traveled down Hitsugaya as he noticed the distance between his head and the blade. "U-Ukitake?"

"Hurry up, I won't be able to hold off all three of them for much longer."

"I'll stay and fight with you! If I don't, they'll take you in as well."

"Just go! You can't fight in your condition, go back to Momo!" He said before deflecting another blow aimed at Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Whispered a girl in the distance watching the shocking scene unfold before her.

**Author's note:** Ok, there it is. I tried all out on this chapter, so please tell me how I did. So, any ideas for this fic, I'd gladly hear them. I have an idea for the plot, but it's still pretty undeveloped. So, anyway, please review and I'll update when I reach 68 reviews.


	5. Falling Hope

**Author's note: **Hey, I'm very sorry for this very very very late update…But I'm trying the best I can to give attention to all my stories. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, thanks for the review from last chapter, and please review for this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**PS: **There are two HHFM events coming up. The details are on my profile. PM me if you have any questions.

Chapter 5: Falling Hope

"Hurry up, I won't be able to hold off all three of them for much longer."

"I'll stay and fight with you! If I don't, they'll take you in as well."

"Just go! You can't fight in your condition, go back to Momo!" He said before deflecting another blow aimed at Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Whispered a girl in the distance watching the shocking scene unfold before her.

"Momo?"

"Hinamori! You are to come with us!" Before the girl could reply, her body was pulled forcefully to the side.

"Momo, we're getting out of he-"

"Shiro-chan, I'll go with them."

"Momo, don't you understand? They're going to kill you, and you didn't even do anything!"

"Hitsugaya-kun…look at you. You're hurt and you didn't do anything either. And Ukitake-san's hurt too."

"Mo-"

"I'll go with you." She said as she gave a sad wistful look towards the three, and took her steps to capture.

"MOMO!"

"Hinamori!" Ukitake had joined in as well. Trying to stop Momo from going any further, he stepped in front of her with spread out arms.

"Sorry about this." Whispered Komamura before knocking the both white-haired warriors out.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"If you do anything, we'll kill them here and now!"

"…Y-Yes sir." Resigning herself to her fate, the girl stepped forward and followed the three guards.

I'll Protect You, My Little Angel

"Why'd you do that, Momo?" Hitsugaya, Momo's cellmate, asked with a perplexed look.

"Ukitake and I could've helped you to escape!"

"And what would be after that? More running, or hiding? You getting hurt?" She gave a sorrowful look and quickly went to inspect his wounds.

"…I-It's nothing." Looking away and blushing, he allowed the girl to lay her head onto his shoulder. "Hitsugaya-kun…Thank you…for trying."

"Momo…"

The hour passed rather quickly as the two childhood friends reminisced, trying to keep their minds off of the impending punishment. Yet, for every one step forward, there were two steps backward. Neither of them could ignore the continuous feeling of death rushing upon them.

The door of the cell was opened, and the two were brought out, along with Ukitake. All three were charged for treason, and Yamamoto, unfortunately, was not in the mood to argue.

They were led outside to the execution grounds and each were put in front of the audience, comprised of those saddened, and those happy. Aizen stood by, watching with false grief, awaiting for what was to come.

"Momo…I'm sorry…I failed you."

"Hitsugaya…it-"

"Before you say anything else, you have to know."

"Know? Know what?" A soldier pushed them forward and shoved their heads downward, under the large blade.

"Hitsugaya! What do I need to know?!"

"Let's begin." Yamamoto motioned for the blade to drop, and without hesitation, the soldier prepared to cut the sturdy rope.

"Hitsugaya!"

"That I'm in love with you. I always have been…Momo." If regret was a needle, then Momo was pierced with a thousand. How could she have missed that?

"Hitsugaya I-" Her words were cut short, as the rope was cut and the blade plummeted down, sealing the emotions of two radiant lovers.

**Author's note: **Talk about a cliffhanger. Well, I hope all of you liked it. Sooooo, what's gonna happen now?? Are they just going to die? Keep reading to find out!!! I'll try to update this soon!


End file.
